


A Starlight Halloween

by StorytimeJustice



Category: STARLIGHT - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, chimera blade
Genre: Costumes, Dracula - Freeform, Halloween, Spooky, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice
Summary: What happens when the Starlight family tries to celebrate Halloween?





	A Starlight Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I wrote this in 2017 my writing has gotten much better lol. Just wanted to post it so people could read it if they wished to.

It was halloween in the region of Elkmire and the Starlights were all ready for trick or treating. Florina was dressed in a pixie outfit with wings and a green leotard with a tutu that looked like a daisy. Minerva was dressed in a magician’s outfit with a top hat and a cloak. Lasandra was dressed as a genie with Arabic clothing. Totsi was dressed in her celebratory wear which was her native american outfit made of dried cow skin and her hair was held up with beads and feathers.Tathra was in her normal knight outfit, her gelatinous looking armor of the celestials glinting in the light of the fullmoon. Lyss had transformed halfway so her skin was covered in scales and she had her leathery purple and silver wings spread out. Rodney was in a cyborg looking costume, he activated his super strength so his eyes would stay silver. Nova was in wizard robes and held out his whip, focusing on it it turned into a stick that looked like a gold wand with blue spiralling down it and a cauldron filled with apples that had curae tea drenched over them. Azul looked like himself in his everyday clothing and followed along. Meanwhile Araceli was staying home for the night letting the kids have fun. What they didn’t know is they’d be getting comfortable in those costumes for quite some time for as they went out at night something large flew over the moon, releasing a mist across Elkmire.

The group walked down the street from the mansion to the nearby town of Dracon where there was a carnival in the park and trick or treaters everywhere. There were bats in the air and rats on the ground with ancient ghosts whirling around having fun and scaring kids. The family deciding to stop at some houses before heading to the carnival. They were recognized a couple times but not as much as you’d think for recently saving the world. 

“You guys know the story of this town correct?” Nova asked, getting confused looks from most everyone else.

“You’re kidding me. None of you know the legends of this town? Can’t you even guess? It’s the town of Dracon! As in Draconics! This is where the Draconics tombs are. They saved Elkmire many times before dying and becoming legends when they died. They each became the element they harnessed before their final fight where they all had to fuse together into one dragon. Including the elemental dragon. To kill off the last enemy on Halloween night centuries ago. Then they all lost those elemental powers and as the powers left them they died but the world stayed out of harm's way up until Giel.” Nova spoke, getting looks of awe from everyone in the group.

Nova had finished just as they walked into the carnival where there were haunted houses, ferris wheels, and a rush of bats across the sky before clouds sped in and it began to rain. The partying continued but the atmosphere of the carnival changed as the group went into the haunted house, a few drops landing on each of them. Rodney turned off his super strength so he wouldn’t kill anyone if he got scared and punched anyone but his eyes remained silver and the haunted house was the most realistic they had ever been through as fog rolled in through the town and the haunted house. As they exited the rain had left along with the clouds but the fog was still around and Minerva tossed out three cards that should’ve cleared the fog but they turned out to be playing cards.

“Who’s pranking me here? Give me my cards so I can clear the fog.” Minerva ordered.

“Oh, it wasn’t your family my dear.” A voice hummed, a shadow crossing across the concrete and up the ferris wheel, a figure standing at the top.

“Who are you?” Florina ordered.

“And what did you do with my cards!” Minerva roared.

“Oh dear, you don’t need those silly things. But if you must know. I just used a spell to turn you all into your costumes.” The figure spoke again.

“Well change us back!” Lasandra ordered.

The man swooped down, a herd of bats in tow as he landed, you could see his pale skin, red eyes, fanged grin, raven black hair, and black cloak. The bats changing with him.

“Who do you think you are to be giving orders? Genie.” The man scoffed.

“Alright Dracula don’t make me put a stake in your heart. Fix this.” Nova ordered, his tattoos glowing as he harnessed the celestial beings powers and focused them into his wand.

“Watch it Starlight. I want to save draining your magic for last.” The man Nova dubbed Dracula chuckled before Totsi summoned her bow and Tathra drew her sword.

This was quickly followed by Nova focusing his wand and Rodney’s eyes glowing red along with Lyss beginning to hiss and her claws began to seep poison.

With a whisk of his hand though the group was flung back, everyone trapped in place within cages made of what looked like blood. The only person not trapped was Azul who used the blood within the vampires and began pushing it through their bodies quickly, too quickly for their hearts to keep up and all of them collapsed except Dracula.

“You know what it takes to kill me. A stake to the heart, holy water, garlic. The sorts.” Dracula hissed out before diving quickly at Azul but Azul was just as fast.

Azul made it out of the way in time in a streak of blue but Dracula didn’t realize what Azul was up to as they chased each other up the ferris wheel until it was too late. All the blood cages were down. A vine wrapped around Dracula’s body quickly growing garlic as Nova’s wand flew and a blast of water from a vase sitting next to Nova launched. Azul holding Dracula still with his blood magic as his skin began to boil up and as he was stabbed with the wand he began to die followed by the holy water that began to melt him into a goo. When the four finished with him he was just a puddle on the ground, everyone turning back to normal.

“Just another Halloween for the Starlight family.” Nova sighed as the vase disappeared. “Thank you Aquarius.” Nova added.

The family decided to call it a night as people shifted from creature to mortals.

“At least mom had a calm night.” Minerva shrugged.

Little did the group know Araceli had thrown a halloween party and the final people were leaving out the back just as the group arrived home, Araceli passed out on the couch.


End file.
